


The First Night

by AlgernonInWonderland



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Insomniac Dipper Pines, Ominous triangle at the foot of his bed, Overthinking, Sleepy Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgernonInWonderland/pseuds/AlgernonInWonderland
Summary: Dipper Pines tossed and turned in this bed he didn’t know yet, feeling lonely in this big empty room, with only Mabel snoring every now and then to remind him that he wasn’t alone in this. This was only the first night. Things would only get better, they could only get better and if not…





	The First Night

He did not feel at home and sincerely wished mom and dad had allowed him to stay with them. Not that he would terribly miss them or try and call them every other day, he was way past that, of course he was. He was a teen, after all. And he was positive that the cool kids were not the ones missing their parents. They hadn’t talked much lately, his parents and him. They said that they had been busy with work, and back then he had wanted to believe them. Now that he thought of it, he wasn’t so sure. He wondered whether Mabel had bought it at all. He missed them, alright, he missed the carefree happy times they had once had together, the kickboxing lessons (mom had almost knocked his front teeth out but it had been fun), the mini-golf and all that. Not that they would ever have it in the next few weeks. It was no use thinking of it now, it wouldn’t happen this summer. Besides, it was high time he grew up, time he became independent, time he came out of his shell. 

 

And so, Gravity Falls, Oregon it was, back to nature and far away from Piedmont. “You two need fresh air,” they had said, and maybe this was true. He guessed he hadn’t be out much, these days. He had meant to, absolutely, he wasn’t the kind of guy to run away from his classmates, right? He had, though, he had to admit it. He was a dork, a nerd, and nobody had wanted to hang out with him, he had no doubts about that. Mabel, at least, had many friends and she didn’t seem to care much when she was called bad names. He knew she did care sometimes, but she wouldn’t give the bullies the satisfaction of looking hurt. And she wouldn’t be lonely this summer either, he knew that no matter the place, she never stayed lonely for long. She was way stronger than he could ever hope to become. 

 

Dipper Pines tossed and turned in this bed he didn’t know yet, feeling lonely in this big empty room, with only Mabel snoring every now and then to remind him that he wasn’t alone in this, this was only the first night. Things would only get better, they could only get better and if not… He stared at what should have been the ceiling in any normal house or maybe a plafond, had that relative been wealthy. But the Mystery Shack was no manor, nor an ordinary house, if great uncle Stan was to be believed on that. The room looked like an attic, and the wooden structure didn’t look new, or even in good shape. He couldn’t see that well in the dark, and for once, he was glad that it was so. He didn’t want to see the worm-eaten timber threatening to collapse and crush them to death, because he was sure that was exactly what he’d see. He shrugged that idea off, and kept on staring into space. 

 

Who was this Stan, anyway? A con artist, that was for sure, exploiting the tourists’s gullibility, entertaining them with chimeras he had created himself. The real mystery was why people still came or bought all that merchandise. What did the sham do with all this money? Did he swim in it like a very rich duck? How was this tourist trap even legal? Was it legal at all? It probably wasn’t, and now they were stuck with him — or at least he was, for Mabel would certainly enjoy it like any other summer break. It was true, she was in her element, goofiness and mindless fun. Why couldn’t he enjoy simple things like that? He was a spoilsport, a spoiled brat and Stan wouldn’t like him, he would pick on him and call him names. Perhaps he could try to be braver, like and adventurer. What to explore, then ?

 

The woods looked more mysterious than the Shack, no doubt about that. Except he wasn’t completely honest with himself. There was _something_ about the shabby-looking house, he had a strong feeling about that. Not the shop, of course, but something. They told many things about this place. But then again, what was true and what wasn’t? And who could he trust about that? Maybe he could ask Mabel… They didn’t play together the way they used to anymore, or at least not as often as before. That was to be expected, they weren’t children. They had to change and grow up, and become teenagers. Which didn’t mean they had to drift apart from one another, he knew that. He was growing tired, yet sleep wouldn’t come to him. He didn’t want to wake her up, and his flashlight was nowhere to be found, so reading was out of the question. And he had nothing else to do. The floor would creak of he tried to get up and explore the house. Awesome. He wasn’t brave enough to explore on his own. As they say, take this, it is dangerous to go alone. He snorted at that thought. Staring at absolutely nothing it would be, then. And with that rings under his eyes. Fantastic. What a great first night, thinking unhappy thoughts and doubting everything and everyone, himself included. He wanted to go home. 

 

Maybe he could put his things back in the suitcase and hop in the next bus? He could give his parents a call and tell them he was sick and that he wanted to go home, and if tonight’s dinner was any indication of what was to come then it would certainly become true, it was just matter of time now. Or just run away. everything would be so simple if he could just do that all the time. He decided against it. He couldn’t leave Mabel alone. He would stay, and try to enjoy this holiday. He wouldn’t disappoint them, his sister, dad, mom, even great uncle Stan. Things weren’t about to get fun anytime soon, he guessed. Still, Gravity Falls didn’t feel that small. And of course, there weren’t that many people around but it didn’t mean there was nobody to hang out with. The girl with the red hair (was her name Wendy?) looked pretty cool, and maybe Soos would turn out to be fun. And maybe great uncle Stan wasn’t that bad of a person. And there was _something_ else too, he couldn’t quite name it yet. 

 

His eyes must have deceived him. For a few seconds, he thought he had seen an ominous triangular shape of some sorts glowing a sickly, angry yellow. Dipper Pines felt like _something_ was watching him with curiosity and hunger. This was just his mind playing tricks on him, he thought. When he blinked, it was gone, and so was the eerie sensation. He breathed in and out. This summer was going to be interesting, he was sure, something incredible and bizarre was going to happen.  He hoped he would be able to call this place his home one day too. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and he didn’t want to disappoint Mabel. They would go on incredible adventures, find mysteries to decipher and enjoy their summer break. Everything was going to be alright. Slowly, he curled up in his blanket and soon enough, he was fast asleep with a faint smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! (although I'm not too happy with the way it turned out to be)  
> I'm still sorry if there are any silly mistakes, as English is not my first language.


End file.
